Stars at Hogwarts
by captainlevyharkness
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore sees an article about STARISH in a wizarding magazine, he decides to invite them to Hogwarts, despite not knowing if they are magical. Saotome gladly accepts and sends QUARTET NIGHT along as well as Nanami Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uta no prince-sama or Harry Potter**

Dumbledore stared down at the headline of the article. "Japanese Idol Group STARISH Sends Out Magic Wave of Emotion," it read. The ministry was investigating the strange magic that the idol group produced in secret, but Dumbledore realized that the investigation would go nowhere without actually talking to the seven stars and their composer. He started writing a letter, addressed to Shining Saotome, Saotome Agency, Tokyo, Japan.

Dear Mr. Saotome,

I, Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would very much appreciate if you would send the idol group STARISH to my school in Britain as transfer students, and entertainment. I am sure you are shocked about the existence of magic, but I believe the music that they produce has magical elements. As far as Britain knows, Japan doesn't have a school of magic, so we would be delighted to have foreign students from Japan for the first time in centuries. If they are available to come, then I will arrange a form of transport to arrive at your school on August 29th. We would appreciate having STARISH and I sincerely hope you accept.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore, of Hogwarts

Dumbledore rolled up the parchment and called for Fawkes, because he could go much further than an owl. The Phoenix flew out the window of the tower, while Dumbledore sat thoughtfully, planning for the new school year.

****-Line break-****

Shining Saotome was practicing his calligraphy when a bright orange flaming bird soared through the window. It dropped a scroll on his desk, perching on a spare chair and preening, indifferent to the astonished expression on the man he delivered the message to. Shining cautiously unrolled the parchment and read through the letter, after all, his English was nearly perfect.

"Alllllright!" Shining exclaimed out loud. "Bring STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT to me," he yelled, knowing Hyuuga-sensei was outside the door.

"Yes sir," was the firm reply, accompanied by the sound of heavy feet speed walking away. This was perfect! STARISH had just won against HEAVENS, and was getting more jobs in Japan, but very few foreign ones. An offer from a British community, no matter how strange sounding, was the perfect chance to expand. Saotome started writing a letter back, before realizing he should probably write in English, even if the Headmaster claimed to do magic, better safe than sorry. He rewrote what he had written in English, then continued writing.

Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,

I would be delighted to send STARISH and their composer over, as long as their upperclassmen, QUARTET NIGHT, can come as well. This will be a wonderful opportunity for them to go international and expand.

Thank you for offering us this,

Shining Saotome

Good, he thought, short and straightforward. But how do I send the letter? he wondered.

Saotome was interrupted by a knock on the door and twelve people filed in. Ittoki Otoya and Nanami Haruka leading the way, with the rest of STARISH following. QUARTET NIGHT trailing in quietly behind the younger idol group.

"So, what are we here for?" Haruka asked hesitantly.

"A Wonderful Opportunity!" Saotome exclaimed (in English). "You are all going to a school in Britain as foreign exchange students!" He stood on top of his desk and pointed dramatically at the astonished group of teens.

"What?!" Syo, Cecil, and Ittoki exclaimed in unison. Some of the others were staring incredulously with opened mouths, while the more composed ones just looked slightly surprised.

"W-why are we going?" Haruka asked politely, her eyes still wide.

"Because, this is an opportunity to go international and become recognized!" Saotome answered enthusiastically.

"Do we have to go?" Tokiya asked. "Aren't we pretty popular here? Plus, none of us are fluent in English as far as I know."

"Yes, you have to go. I have already agreed. Language barriers should be no problem, since the school that you are going to is a school of magic." Saotome grinned, watching their reactions.

Another chorus of "What!?" Went around, with more people exclaiming this time.

"There's no such thing as magic!"

"They must be lying!"

"You must be insane!"

"I didn't think the Gods or the Muses granted magic to people..."

Everyone started talking at once, until they heard a small voice say "Why are STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT specifically going?"

Silence immediately filled the room, waiting for Saotome's answer.

"Because there was a request from the Headmaster of the magic school." He answered simply. "Now, you are leaving in three days, say goodbye for now and pack!"

 **This is my first crossover and one I thought of at 3 am, so feedback would be much appreciated. I also am wondering about pairings. I'm inclined to Ren/Masato, Tokiya/Ittoki, and Natsuki/Syo, but am open to lots of pairings. I probably won't write much romance but I'd like to know what your thinking! Thanks for reading, please review too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter which I desperately hate the way it's written, and now I lost my motivation to write... If anyone wants to use my idea or story feel free as long as there is no word for word copying and no further plot movement or additions.**

It was August 28th and all Harry could think about was how glad he was to be going back to Hogwarts. After the whole Dementor debacle and his Hearing, he was glad to get back to normal. That was of course, until he was told that Arthur Weasley would be bringing twelve exchange students to stay at the Burrow while the Weasleys were at Grimmauld place, and he wanted Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins to introduce them to Britain and Hogwarts. They would have to stay there with twelve strange people, and no adults for an entire night!

Harry groaned after hearing the news and walked upstairs to pack a small bag for the next night. Apparently they were being transported by Portkey to the Burrow and the Golden Trio and the twins would wait there.

So here he was, standing outside the Burrow, a frown stuck on his face, waiting for strange foreign wizards. They might not even be wizards, but was Harry informed of this? No, of course not...

The sudden appearance of twelve strangers and one Arthur Weasley jolted him out of his thoughts, and he immediately rushed forward to help him stand.

"Ugh, Nani datte?" One of the strangers said, in what sounded like a different language. Well, at least he knew they were Japanese.

The twelve strangers slowly stood up, two of the young men, one with long goldish orange hair, the other with stylishly messy blue-black hair, helped the only female (most likely) in the group up.

"Ah.. Right, the translation charm..." Mr. Weasley said, patting his pockets. He pulled out a handful of necklaces, each of different colors. "Uh.. Here." He held out the necklaces gesturing for them to take one. They seemed to understand as each of them took one. The long orange haired guy was the first to take an orange one and put it on.

"It matches my hair," he murmured, then his eyes widened as he realized he was speaking English. He finally seemed to notice the four strangers staring at him, "Have you never seen someone as handsome as me?" He said and winked at Hermione.

"Shut up, Jinguji," a pale teen with blue hair and a mole by his right eye scolded. "You're making them uncomfortable." He was wearing a deep blue necklace over a crisp button up and blue slacks.

"Jinguji-san, Hijirikawa-san, please don't fight," the girl said. "I apologize for the rudeness." She bowed slightly. "We are the idol group STARISH and this is the Idol group QUARTET NIGHT." She gestured vaguely to each of the groups, though the Wizards couldn't really tell who was who.

"Well now that we can all speak English, let's introduce ourselves." Mr. Weasley said enthusiastically. "I'm Arthur Weasley and these are my sons Ron, Fred and George." He gestured at each of them in turn

"Actually dad, I'm George, he's Fred." George said, smiling at the foreigners.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced, "and this is Harry. Harry Potter."

Harry was expecting some sort of reaction like gasps but none came. The foreigners bowed in unison and said "Nice to meet you."

They glanced at each other, to see who would introduce themselves first. No one seemed particularly interested, except for the guy who flirted with Hermione.

"I guess I'll start. I'm Jinguji Ren, from STARISH." He winked at Hermione again and bowed, smiling.

"My name is Ichinose Tokiya, from STARISH . Nice to meet you." The handsome blue-black haired man said bowing with no expression.

"I'm Nanami Haruka, the composer for STARISH. It's very nice to meet all of you." She bowed, with a small nervous smile on her face. She had longer than chin length straight orangish reddish hair and large innocent yellow eyes. For some reason they looked natural on her, despite the color.

"I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you!" A teen with bright red (actual red, not Weasley red) hair smiled brightly at the Wizards.

"Kurusu Syo. Nice to meet you." A short blonde with a fedora and large blue eyes bowed slightly, grinning.

"I'm Aijima Cecil, the prince of Agnapolis! Nice to meet you!" A tan brunette with jade green eyes said and bowed, smiling.

"My name is Shinomiya Natsuki. It's nice to meet you!" A tall blonde with glasses smiled cheerfully and waved.

"My name is Hijirikawa Masato. Nice to meet you." The bluenette that told the flirt to shut up bowed respectfully, but emotionlessly.

"I'm Kotobuki Reiji from QUARTET NIGHT. It's nice to meet you." A young looking man with brown hair smiled.

"I am Camus, an Earl. I am in QUARTET NIGHT. It's nice to meet you." A stern looking man with long pale hair said while bowing.

"Kurosaki Ranmaru, from QUARTET NIGHT. Nice to meet you." A serious looking guy with grey hair and heterochromatic eyes, one pink, one silver said.

"My name is Mikaze Ai. Nice to meet you." The last one, with long bright blue hair partially in a ponytail said without emotion. Harry and Ron were nodding, pretending to pay attention after the first couple of names. The twins weren't even pretending, they were just staring distractedly and conversing with each other. Hermione was paying very close attention to how they pronounced their names so that she wouldn't mess up too much.

The introductions were over so Arthur waved goodbye. "If you need anything, owl us." He apparated away, before anyone could say anything. Awkward silence fell over the group before Hermione started asking questions.

"So, how much do. You know about magic?"

"We're kinda new to it," the red haired boy said sheepishly. Harry couldn't remember his name (Itta Kobra? No, Ittoki... Something). More awkward silence fell.

"Oh.. Um... Why doesn't STARISH sing a song for you?" The girl, Nanami, said. Hermione nodded excitedly, while the members who had introduced themselves as QUARTET NIGHT looked slightly disappointed and relieved at the same time.

"What song, Haru-chan?" Asked the tall blonde, Nastu or Natsu something.

"Umm... What about Maji LOVE 1000%?" She suggested shyly.

"It will probably sound better in Japanese, so we should take these charms off," the blue-black haired teenager, Ichinose, said, and slipped his purple charm off.

The teens all stood in a line with their eyes closed and the red haired boy opened his mouth to sing.

"Doki Doki..."

The air was filled with a sense of happiness and the wizards couldn't help but feel amazed. Maybe they did have magic.


End file.
